Kill, Kill, Kill!
It was on the dusk of Halloween. Me and my friend were walking to the local pizza place I haven't been to in years. It's in a weird spot, being in the middle of a neighborhood on a corner. We walked down the block, where trick-or-treaters roamed around going house to house. It was a little breezy out, with some gold leaves blowing by in the wind. As we approached the pizza place, we noticed a glowing jack-o'-lantern by the door, and some Halloween-themed stickers on the windows, which I thought was cool of them to do for the occasion. We walked in, greeted by the smell of fresh pizza, along with some more Halloween decorations. There were three ceiling lights, all of them dimly lit. There was no one in sight. No customers eating at the tables, nor were there employees behind the counter. Hm. Me and my approached the counter, and waited. That's when someone wearing a scary mask jumped out from behind the counter, scaring us to death. "Hehehe, what will two have tonight?" the man in the scary mask asked. The mask resembled that of an old-man, but the nose was long, and the hair was a long and stringy light green. "One large pepperoni pizza." I said, placing my order. The man gave me a bug eyed look and nodded. "Very good... will do." he said before he went into the back. Me and my friend took a sear while we waited. "The bats dangling from the ceiling is a nice touch." my friend said. "Yeah." I replied. I quickly got bored after waiting a dozen minutes. I began looking around and saw an arcade cabinet in the corner of the room near the door. I got up and went to go check it out. The name of the game was "KILL, KILL, KILL!" The artwork on the side shows an edgy looking drawing of an evil clown peaking his head out of a clown car while running someone over, with blood going everywhere and a decapitated head flying in the air. This intrigued me. I need to see what this game is all about. I popped in a quarter and the game begun. The graphics were very primitive, comparable to that of an old Atari. All the objects were white on a black screen. I was a figure in a vehicle, with pixels that resembled people running around on screen. A cross appeared in their place when I ran over them. Pretty cool. My friend stood next to me as she watched me play the game. I had 50 seconds to kill as many pedestrians as possible. The game would emit a pixelated shriek of a person's scream whenever you ran over someone. After the round was over, a leaderboard would appear on screen. The highest scores was by "PDG's", which was 80 kills. I got 32 kills. I think I can beat it. The more rounds that went by, the more my highscore improved. I'm getting close to beating the record. "Hey! Are you gonna come eat some pizza?" my friend asked holding the box of pizza. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Ten minutes later, I got 76 kills. I slammed my fist on the arcade cabinet. "Darn it! So close!" I said to myself. "Are you gonna eat or what?" my friend asked from the table closest to the arcade cabinet. "Sorry, but I'm not hungry." I confessed. "Ugh, are you serious?" my friend rolled their eyes. "Well, I'm not hungry either. I just ate a few slices. I'm ready to go." my friend said. "Alright, go on." I said while steering the steering wheel, desperate to beat the highscore. My friend groaned in disgust and walked out. Sorry, don't know what to tell her. I am determined to beat this highscore. 78 kills. I furiously spun the steering wheel around back and forth trying to run over as many pedestrians as possible. I was sweating profusely. 3... 2... ALMOST OUT OF TIME! Bam, bam, BAM! 81 KILLS! I raised my arms high in victory. While celebrating, I noticed something in the black reflection of the arcade screen. There was someone behind me. Wait... is that? I turned around and saw the man the wearing the mask holding a kitchen knife. "I-is this some kind of j--" my nervous question was disrupted when he grabbed a hold of my arm. "Did you just beat my high score?! In MY game?!" the crazed man questioned. I stuttered and quivered in fear not knowing what to say. I escaped his grip, but he managed to stab me in the arm. I held onto my arm in pain trying to get out the exit, but it was locked. The man charged at me from behind. I dodged out of the way and picked up a chair. "Back off!" I warned. The man laughed in his scary mask. I charged for the arcade cabinet, ramming the chair into the arcade's screen. A ton of sparks flew out. "NOOO!" the deranged man screamed. He runs up to the arcade cabinet, touching it. But by doing so he got electrocuted. I took this opportunity to run out of the place and onto the other side of the street. It was pitch black out except for the illuminating yellow street lamp I was under. I thought I was safe, until the man barged out yelling "KILL KILL KILL!" I screamed as he crossed the street to come for me. Then all of a sudden, a clown car comes zooming through and hits the man dead on. The man's body flew up in the air and landed onto the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! The car looked like the same car seen on the game's artwork. There's no way this is happening! The clown car slowly backed up to be right beside me, crushing the man's body in the process. I could hear the sounds of his bones crack and crunch as he got ran over by the tires. A clown poked its head out of the passenger side of the vehicle. It's... it's the same clown from the game! "KILL KILL KILL!" the clown shouted. I screamed as he began laughing maniacally. "Congratulations, you got the high score! This car is now yours!" The clown then got out of the car. "Yep, it's all yours! I ran over 80 trick-or-treaters on the way here. You're a pro at this, so I'm sure you can do better!" the clown said. Category:Halloween Category:Restaurants Category:Video Games Category:Weapons Category:Psychopaths Category:Vehicles Category:Clowns